


Foreign

by sorryuser



Category: yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Businessman Jeon Jungkook, Businessman Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, namjin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a business man, one of the most well known businessmen in all of South Korea. He deserves a bit of fun. Min Yoongi, a new and uprising competitor, believes he does too.





	1. Salt Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

The rain seemed to pause as Jungkook huffed loudly for the second time in the previous minute. He pushed the large red binder away from him, believing if it had gotten far enough from him then it would disappear altogether—though, that wasn't the case at all, it was quite the opposite. The more he pushed the paperwork away, the more would appear surrounding it and drowning all other thoughts. It seemed to be a never-ending cycle and it was one he'd never been able to escape successfully yet.

He flipped one of the several pages of a completely different binder when the dull telecom present on his desk rang, making him jump in the slightest way. With a sigh, he pressed the blinking number and answered it, "What." He sighed, the answer not remotely sounding like a question. The pen in his opposite hand tapped rapidly against the papers on his desk, his brain frying as he thought about how to finish them. He rested his chin in his propped up palm.

"A woman is here to deliver your outfit for the GALA tomorrow night." His secretary—Darla? Debra? Dakota?—had said. He could never remember her name, he found the space it would take to remember it would be a waste on him and also on her. She'd always sounded so happy, it irked Jungkook, it made him wonder if he'd ever sounded as happy as her in his life. The answer was always no, though, and it made his stomach twist.

"Then send her in." He hung up before she could reply. While pressing his thumb and middle finger against his shut eyes he took a deep breathe out, flinching at the loud knocking that erupted from behind the door instantly—the sound made his brain want to cave in on itself, "Come in." He called and opened his eyes just in time to see the innocent faced women strolling in, her beauty made Jungkook's breathing stable, unaffected.

Her navy blue dress was skin tight, cutting off just above her knees with black heels to match. She leaned forward, flaunting her perky breasts as she laid the outfit on Jungkook's desk. He smirked at her subtly as he leaned back in his leather chair, fiddling with the pen still in hand. She knew who Jungkook was—a man with enough money to buy her the same identical Gucci purse a million times and not blink an eye, a guy she could flaunt to her mother and actually make her proud for once. Jungkook hummed, content with the thoughts.

He stood then, taking the clothes lined with a loose plastic in hand and examining them with a slow hovering look. He spared a glance at the still present women and squinted his eyes, "Thank you." He nodded his chin with raised brows, attempting to conclude their conversation.

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?" Her voice was flirtatious, soft and solemn and still present. It made Jungkook shiver in ways that weren't pleasant, he turned his focus back on the clothes and tossed them back onto the desk. The plastic settled while he repeated her question in his head and came to the conclusion that he was bored and in need of fun, a game of some sorts—he deserved it.

"What do you think?" He replied, sitting in his chair again and pushing it back. He turned it towards the edge of his desk, attempting to give a hint, a not so open invitation that she'd unmistakably take. Her brows lifted and he knew he'd hooked her. Jungkook had spread his legs and rested his forearms on the armrests of the comfortable chair.

She strolled around the desk, fingers dragging along it, and kneeled as quickly as she could between Jungkook's legs. Her brightly colored, claw designed, nails trailed up his thighs and he cocked his head at her. Hook, line, and sinker. Too easy, "What would your mother think?" He chuckled, pushing her filthy hands from his thighs, "What would she think about you falling to your knees within seconds for a man simply because he has money? Do you have any dignity for yourself?" He brushed his hands over his suit pants and as he stood, he buttoned his jacket.

"Get out of my office." He chuckled with a devilish grin, gesturing to the door, uncaring. She gasped disgustingly at his words and Jungkook felt the need to mimic her, making his voice obnoxiously high pitched and staring into her eyes as he made rude fun of it. He covered his mouth with a dainty hand for extra effect, watching as she walked as fast as she could—in the air restricting dress—out the door, "Fun." He mumbled to himself as the door shut with a loud slam.

When he threw himself back into the sinking chair, his eyelids became heavier and the rain outside poured down even harder.

* * *

  
The rain hadn't let up all night, though all that meant was that Jungkook had a good nights sleep. But, how good was a nights sleep in a half-empty king sized bed? How good was a life in a fully empty mansion? His mind tended to travel to that part of life while he laid in bed, though the minute he'd gotten out of it all dangerous thoughts of the kind stayed tucked in and asleep. They hurt his image, what he'd worked so hard to create and become. It hadn't helped to be nice, it only hurt.

Waking up from the tight and gripping sleep was the easiest task to check off Jungkook's—not as busy—schedule. It was already late, he'd slept in and even though he hadn't planned on it, his body obviously had a whole different schedule. While checking his phone, he'd seen the time was only two in the afternoon. He had hours to spare before the GALA event at seven and the idea to go to work for a few hours was swept away quickly.

Back to bed, he went.

* * *

  
The obnoxious blaring of his alarm jolted him awake, confusing him for mere moments before he ran a tired hand over his face with a loud sigh. Slamming his hand down to mute the alarm proved to be more difficult with eyes still shut than he thought. Though it was a nearly impossible task, he managed, checking what time the red stinging clock read. An hour until he'd need to attend a boring party with great booze and wine. He was almost tempted to stay home but, the wine was truly delicious.

As his bare feet hit the ground, they stung. The cold wooden floor in the nearly freezing—because that's how he liked it—house made the hairs on his body rise to action and wake him up fully almost immediately. But, pushing his curtains open nearly made him fall asleep again. The moon shone down directly in front of his window, bright and alive and there and clearly screaming at Jungkook: 'GO BACK TO BED.'

The moon meant night, which meant sleep. That's how he was taught.

He'd admit he was never good at listening, not even to his own advice. So, he shut the curtains, turned on the lamp, and trudged to his closet, yawning loudly before removing his outfit for the boring, overdone, and repetitive event. He felt overdressed, but that was how you stole the spotlight off the main event—which was a crucial need if wanting to give your business any chance at making it was a priority of yours. He shrugged the short, black lined, wool jacket over his short-collared white dress shirt and pinned various brooches to it for added character.

Buckling the Gucci belt around his hips made him smirk at himself in the mirror, picking a pair of black sunglasses to complete the simple yet highly effective outfit. While in the car, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and ran a tired hand through his black—freshly undercut—hair.

* * *

  
The GALA was packed with just enough room to pass between bodies without spilling a drop of your drink. Though the highest types of businesses were attending, there were still people—most likely their plus ones—on the dance floor grinding against each other as if it were their first free night in twenty years. Which could be true. Jungkook danced, it was a fun pass time and he felt free doing it. But, he kept that small fact to himself.

Jimin found Jungkook quickly, creeping up next to him as he stood in a comfortable corner and knocking their shoulders together. He stared at Jungkook with a wide grin, watching his bored glances at the people just mere inches in front of him, "Might as well go home then." He shrugged as he dropped his grin and Jungkook looked at him with a fabricated offended look.

"A simple 'hi' would've been just fine, asshole." Jungkook laughed, taking a sip of his wine then deciding to just down the rest. These parties weren't for him, he liked underground clubs and such. Places where he didn't get recognized or had to shake hands with every single human that approached him. The amount of hand sanitizer bottles a germaphobe could go through at these events was, without a doubt, in the triple digits. It bored him, he wanted spicy but all they ever served was salt.

"I could've said hi, sure, but then the conversation would've died." Jimin said as he joined in on Jungkook's people watching state, "We would've exchanged hi's, then I would've asked how you were and you'd say you're fine and vice versa. Ergo, conversation dead." He waved his hands with his words, adding character to each pronunciation.

Jungkook picked a wine glass off the tray of one of the waitresses walking past, switching it out with his empty one then giving her a quick fake smile as she walked away, dropping the grin after she turned, "Wrong. It would've died when I said I was fine." He replied while Jimin gave a confused look, "I wouldn't have asked how you were. You're always happy." He downed the wine then and Jimin laughed—all happy and content and Jungkook had given a smile to the sound.

The night had barely even begun but Jungkook knew it would be going by painfully slow. Jimin leaving his side several times as he was dragged away to the dance floor was a sure fact of that. But, each time he came back to Jungkook's side, making sure he wasn't alone because truthfully, Jungkook was too intimidating to be talked to. That was an excuse often used, though it was a fact. He was all too intimidating to ask for a cigarette, but when he was the one asking for a cigarette he had them stumbling over their own hands. He'd worked hard to have that effect on people.

"How do you deal with that?" Jimin's voice dragged him back to the harsh reality, kicking and screaming. Jungkook swallowed harshly, straightening his neck and raising his brows at Jimin in confusion. He waited for a response then rolled his eyes as Jimin believed they had begun a staring contest. He looked away again, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket.

"How do I deal with what, Jimin?" Jungkook asked with a sigh, his fresh eyes scanning the live crowd with tired pupils. He knew too much about them, what they owned, what they bought, how they got to where they were today—which was on a sweaty and breaking down dance floor. Someone would be proud of that, but it wasn't Jungkook.

"With the staring," Jimin said.

Jungkook laughed lightly, "I usually only have to deal with you," He looked at Jimin to confirm his own sentence before he spoke the last words, "doing the staring." He finished.

Jimin shrugged it off, nodding his chin towards the far corner of the elegantly large ballroom and turning Jungkook's attention towards a man. Stature straight, eyes dark, and face handsome. And even though he wasn't standing alone, he seemed to be single-minded. But, his eyes were nowhere near set on Jungkook, making him cock a brow, sparing a glance at Jimin.

"When someone stares at you, sweet Jimin, they're supposed to have their eyes on you. That's how staring works." He gently slapped Jimin's cheek, giving him a warm smile and a simple nod, "You should've learned that in High School." Jungkook mumbled, feeling the need to make himself even more presentable for the man by straightening his jacket and pushing his hair back. Jungkook wanted the man's eyes on him, to feel the dark and unknowing stare glued to him.


	2. Now, Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Min Yoongi.

Yoongi mingled easily the moment he'd set foot in the building. He smiled and clinked glasses with new faces, making sure they would remember him when he left their presence. Namjoon stuck to his side, settling next to him for, what seemed like, the rest of the night, "How have you been, new guy?" He joked, knocking shoulders with Yoongi to grasp his attention. Halfhearted but effective.

"Never been better." Yoongi said, bowing as he was offered a glass of wine by one of his new competitors, "What's the point of these things again?" He asked, savoring the first glass of an already terribly long night. Namjoon looked unbothered to acknowledge the question, shrugging instead as an answer. Helpful Namjoon, as always, answering questions thoroughly. The only time he really paid attention was when Yoongi would bring up the man’s assistant, Jin, whom Namjoon had a childish crush on.

"I've been to three of these and I still don't know. I guess it's to scope out any competition." Namjoon said, attention landing on a pair making out heavily in the far corner, "Or to get laid." He joked as he tilted his head, watching the action with intent and questionable.

Yoongi hummed with the glass pressed to his lips, tight with eyes hovering along the crowd. No competition in sight, not one being who would bring his business down by even a centimeter. All he saw was opportunity—opportunities to take others down and, in the process, take himself up. He rolled his eyes at himself, a playful smirk thrown onto his lips effortlessly and nonchalantly. Though he'd been told the only way to get to the top was through struggle and fighting, he found himself walking up the golden stairs with leisure. The only fighting he'd encountered was while watching those battling for second place.

Camera shutters sounding hastily and bright beams flashing heavily just outside the front entrance across the way brought Yoongi back to earth—the boring and stale earth he walked too many times a day. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, it whispered into his ear and guided him through a maze he'd gotten lost in. He straightened his back, making himself taller as he attempted to look over the crowd with slight success.

Competition. Raw, authentic, heavy, and nail-biting competition with a cocked brow that made Yoongi sigh contently. The ride wasn't going to be a boring one after all, he thought to himself while watching, the so-called legend that was, Jeon Jungkook settle into a lone corner. His eyes were knowing and smug and his mind was most likely at ease as he ran a slow thumb across his bottom lip. Yoongi visibly stood straighter, pulling at the top button of his shirt, popping it open.

"Gorgeous. Every inch." Yoongi mumbled to himself, taking a sip from the wine glass, savoring the taste as he stared at the man. He watched him and then smirked to himself, nodding softly, "That's a problem." He finished and Namjoon looked at him questionably. Truthfully, the man had no idea what Yoongi meant. He never did, which made Yoongi want to keep him around, Namjoon made him look and feel wise in more ways than twenty.

"Why is that a problem?" Namjoon asked and Yoongi truly believed he asked the simplest of questions just to keep him talking—most likely due to the crush he had on Yoongi's voice. Everyone, without a doubt, had a small kink for his voice.

"Because he knows every inch of him is gorgeous." He shrugged and lifted a finger from his glass, pointing it in the air, accusingly. While downing the rest of his wine he turned his attention back to Namjoon, "And that's dangerous, tall yet naive Namjoon." He tutted, tone mimicking wisdom and cunning knowledge he possibly didn't really have.

"Danger is fun, you love it," Namjoon said and, as much as Yoongi loved to admit it, he was right.

Yoongi pondered for a moment, eyes squinted and gears grinding before clicking his tongue in acceptance, "He'll come to me." He concluded, waving his fingers in the air gracefully at a waitress for a new glass of wine—only God knew he'd be needing it, along with many more, heavily.

Namjoon scoffed, "You obviously don't know who that is."

"I'm not going to lie, Namjoon. I really am offended that you'd think that low of me." Yoongi said, his voice was monotone and stiff and obviously not offended as he arched his brows and gave Namjoon his best hurt look. He sipped the fresh wine, unphased, "I've done my research. Which is why I'm confident he'll come to me." He finished.

* * *

  
The night dragged on with Yoongi stealing solemn glances at Jungkook—though it wasn't part of his plan and he hadn't meant to watch for so long. He felt like a hawk watching its prey, which wasn't so far off of reality. The frame of the barely younger man was captivating, his eyes were challenging, and his body had Yoongi salivating—unknowingly and drool-less, of course. He'd made eye contact for a brief moment with the man glued to Jungkook's side, making Yoongi turn away nonchalantly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yoongi saw them begin to speak to one another and he hid his smile by pressing the wine glass to his lips tightly, "I hope you're taking notes." He mumbled towards Namjoon, who'd just given him a confused expression. He was too cocky for his own taste, but that's how he was raised. Not only to be better than everyone but to show why you were better than everyone, he was good at both tasks.

"Why am I associated with you, again?" Namjoon asked, almost like he was talking to himself. And it wasn't an odd thing for Namjoon to do, the more he did it, the more Yoongi felt that they were genuine friends.

Yoongi sucked his teeth and slumped his shoulders for a minute, "Does it hurt you so much to say we're friends?" He asked, almost genuinely annoyed.

Namjoon laughed, "If I said that, it would make it real." He had his brows strung together like he was in deep thought as he spoke. His eyes rolled at the realization when he took another glass of wine from a passing waiter—apparently, his brain had told him to strap in for the bumpy ride.

"Ah." Yoongi drew out with a sigh, punching Namjoon's shoulder.

* * *

  
It took Jungkook exactly twenty-two minutes to begin making his way through the crowd, not like Yoongi was counting but there did happen to be a conveniently placed clock in his sights the whole night. Yoongi's heart raced—something he wasn't accustomed to feeling or even acknowledging—as Jungkook inched closer and closer. He nodded his head at every greeting he got while making his way, smiling a bit wider for certain men he passed. Yoongi kept the small detail locked away.

Jungkook was taller than him, by mere inches, though it wasn't noticeable—which, why would it be? They'd only just met, barely uttered a word to one another, shrugging away small glances as they silently judged each other. Namjoon, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Yoongi's calm behavior. He began to hyperventilate and attempted to hit Yoongi's arm as nonchalantly as he could, silently and violently just before Jungkook settled in front of them with a semi-forced smile.

Apparently, Jungkook was a huge role model to Namjoon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Namjoon's shaky voice rang out as he shook Jungkook's hand hastily and gave him a full ninety-degree bow. Yoongi’s eyes had rolled on impulse and involuntarily, giving Namjoon a pitiful look immediately after.

Jungkook hummed, bowing half-heartedly before taking his hand from Namjoon's tight grip, "And your friend? What's his name?" He asked making Yoongi scoff senselessly. He had the type of tone in his voice that had Yoongi's gut curling in on itself.

"I can speak for myself." Yoongi began, swirling the wine in his hand gracefully and uncaring of the man's presence, "I'm Min Yoongi, and you are?" He asked, smiling as Jungkook pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek with a tilted head in slight frustration at Yoongi's carefree attitude. The annoyance in his eyes made Yoongi's heart pick up with excitement.

"Jeon Jungkook." He said and Yoongi studied him, "I find it hard to believe you didn't know already that." They shook hands for longer than normal, or what was considered normal. Yoongi's palm was rough against Jungkook's soft one—a feeling Jungkook found himself becoming too fond of, found himself wishing those palms traveled across his body. Though it was a thought he'd thought many times, this time was too different from any other to forget.

"Must suck to be that full of yourself." Yoongi scoffed.

"Will you-" Namjoon began, but Yoongi just rose a single finger in the air to silence him, not sparing him a glance. Namjoon had always been one to keep Yoongi in line, well, as straight of a line he could manage without completely going insane.

"Will you excuse us?" He asked, finally looking at him with a raised brow. His eyes read something that Namjoon wouldn't even repeat to his own mother.

"Is it disrespectful that I didn't know your name?" Yoongi asked, looking genuinely concerned though he absolutely wasn't.

"It's fine. You'll know it by the end of the night." Jungkook mumbled, fixing his jacket, "I've never seen you at one of these before." He said.

"I'm nothing special, just a new competitor." Yoongi shrugged, careless and small. They were being watched, more so, Jungkook was being watched—being watched hungrily by more than half the women and men around the sadly average ballroom. Yoongi's mind cranked, the sound ringing in his ears as a plan was written out on the whiteboards of his eyes. He pulled out a cigarette then, thanking whoever was up there that this place allowed people to smoke inside as he lit it.

Jungkook's brows rose, cocking his head to the side briefly and teasingly, "Oh? I've never had competition before." His voice was a game, taunting Yoongi's claims and demeanor already ten minutes after their first meeting. It made his ears tick as he stared back at Jungkook. Yoongi blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth, flicking the ash from it with a sly smile.

"There's a first time for everything," Yoongi said as he turned to put the cigarette out on the all too elegant ashtray. When he faced Jungkook again, he wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, pulling him close, "Shall we dance?" He whispered as his eyes pierced Jungkook's, but Jungkook was unphased by the act, a number of times a man who thought he was superior over Jungkook had touched him, in the same way, were above one hundred already.

Jungkook chuckled, "I don't dance." He lied, crossing his arms in the tight space between their chests in a guarded manner as he looked at Yoongi and tilted his head.

Yoongi spared a glance at the bodies on the dance floor and the people surrounding them in deep conversations. He knew Jungkook was cocky the second he'd laid eyes on him, but, he had always loved challenges. "Tonight you do." He said, pulling Jungkook to the dance floor.

* * *

  
Jungkook did dance, even though it was only for one song and said song was slow, he moved elegantly and slowly. Yoongi had a tight grip on his waist with their hands joined at their sides. He watched as Jungkook's eyes avoided his, instead scanning the people around them while they swayed in the middle of the dance floor. Yoongi saw him do this for too long, unlocking the small secrets and weaknesses of Jeon Jungkook, slowly but surely.

Yoongi moved forward, close to Jungkook's ear, "Is there a problem? I thought you liked the attention." He whispered. It was a tease but it seemed to be more real than Yoongi had originally thought. When he was watching Jungkook from across the room, he'd still pay more attention to the people watching him rather than anything else.

Jungkook's eyes locked on Yoongi's—they had a little hint of something he couldn't quite place yet—looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights that moved too quick to be hit. He looked lost for just a moment before heading back to his stone cold act that seemed to be an automatic protective strategy, "What?" He asked, his grip on Yoongi's shoulder had gotten tighter for a second.

"You seem more concerned with the people around us than, well, us." Yoongi was sincere, feeling for the man. Why did he feel for him? He couldn't answer that. Not because it was a secret but because he truly just didn't know. It was a sort of affect Jungkook had on him, one he had the feeling wouldn't be wearing off anytime soon. Yoongi couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

And with that, Jungkook was back with the stark type comments, "Do I? Then, tell me why I should be concerned with you." He spoke in a hushed tone. They turned together swiftly, their feet creating a circle around the floor, stopping abruptly in front a set of glass doors that led out to a porch—one that seemed to be taken over by plants. The door decorated with a style only seen in over the top movies with over the top people.

Yoongi pulled him through the door and away.


	3. Descry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grip the eight ball.

The air was heavier, something extra in the air that Jungkook couldn't yet pinpoint, "Who are you?" He asked, watching Yoongi's laid back state. Jungkook felt a sort of thrill in his stomach, one that told him to run and get away from this stranger but not enough to actually cause him to go. He loved the thrill and he never got to experience enough in his boring boss living life. He yearned for more—yearned to do something he really wasn't supposed to do and really shouldn't do.

"No one really knows the answer to that question. Who are you?" Yoongi said, throwing the questions attention back onto an unsuspecting Jungkook and placing another cigarette between his lips, refraining from lighting it yet.

"I'm the CEO of—" Jungkook began.

Yoongi interrupted him, "WHO are you, not what." He said around the cigarette, the sound of his lighter igniting mixing in with the sounds of the busy city creating different music. The rephrasing made Jungkook laugh, loud horns from the streets almost drowning it out but not enough for Yoongi not to hear the heartfelt and light sound that left his mouth. It made Yoongi smile.

"You sound like Yoda." Jungkook accused followed by comfortable nods.

Yoongi straightened his back and knitted his brows as he looked into the space next to Jungkook, "Been told, I have." He mocked the voice of the green-skinned character, sending Jungkook into a larger fit of laughter. Yoongi found himself wanting to make Jungkook laugh for the rest of his life. Though a lifetime was short, it would feel longer with the heart fluttering sound.

He'd only thought like this once—one time which ended horribly.

"Ah," Jungkook nods, as if piecing the pieces together finally, "so he IS human." He made it seem like he was mumbling to himself when in reality he said it loud enough for Yoongi to hear. Jungkook wandered to the ledge, settling his elbow atop it.

Yoongi joined him, standing next to the lost in thought man, "Of course I'm human. Unless you're into tentacles, then I'm very much not human." He mumbled, giving Jungkook a childish side glance. He made an extra disgusted dry heaving noise and shoved Yoongi's shoulder with a hesitant hand that made the older man chuckle. Jungkook found himself wanting to touch him more and Yoongi desired to be touched more.

"I'm not into that," Jungkook confirmed.

Yoongi found a broken bridge in the conversation, on the side he was in then he was considered safe. But, on the far jump away towards the other end, he'd gotten more, "What are you into then?" He asked, taking the large leap of faith.

"Wanna find out?" Jungkook asked, turning to Yoongi with a heat in his eyes and a tilt on his mouth as he grinned.

"If you'd let me." Yoongi said.

* * *

  
They'd left at different times, through different exits, and in different cars. Jungkook found it crucial that they did. That part was obvious. Just before they'd broken apart, he shook Yoongi's hand—as businessmen would—and left a small slip of paper with his address scribbled onto it. It was sly and the oldest trick in the book but it worked. People still read the book for a reason.

The home—one of a mansion like stature and build—Jungkook lived in was just like his personality. Large like his ego and unneeded like his attitude. A white gate, equipped with a gatekeeper and all, guarded the home, making Yoongi laugh to himself as he pulled up to the guards in the outhouse just front the gate.

The woman looked liked she'd been called in on her first day off from work in thirty years, displeased and tired. Her uniform seemed overused, "Name and the reason for your visit?" She asked, looking back and forth between Yoongi's car and the clipboard in her hands as she jotted down details quickly.

"Min Yoongi. Business inquiries." He answered.

She gave him a look of raised brows, one that he thought he shouldn't have taken so lightly. Without fixing her gaze away, she pushed a button, sending the gate into a frenzy until it opened fully.

The inside matched the outside perfectly. Two staircases led up the west and east walls, unmissable the moment you'd step into the house. Center between them was a hall that seemed to lead to a living area and a pool that Yoongi could make out just enough to know it possibly wrapped around one whole side of the place. Jungkook took over his vision when he walked down said hall, silk robe trailing behind him with a beer in hand.

"I'm glad you let yourself in, I was a bit busy." Jungkook said pushing his wet hair back while Yoongi's eyes trailed over him. The mans boxers barely reached his mid thighs and his shirt was thin—nipples visible in the cold home and he obviously wasn't shy about the fact. Yoongi wanted to ravish him immediately, "Business inquiries?" Jungkook questioned, he backed up the way he came and Yoongi followed hesitantly.

"It sounded better than: 'Yeah, we're probably gonna screw'." Yoongi said with a careless shrug.

Jungkook tilted his head from side to side as Yoongi caught up to him, "You've got a point." He mumbled, "Sit down." He gestured to the couch pushed up against the glass wall where the pool could be seen through. Just parallel to the couch was a clean cut pool table and Yoongi's mind wandered. He thought of all the filthy things that could be done to Jungkook on the surface—how he could easily push him to a blissful orgasm as the man grasped the eight ball.

Then he was back, the dipping of the couch next to him sent him soaring down to earth again. Jungkook was close, sitting back on the heels of his feet facing Yoongi with hooded eyes and an arm resting behind Yoongi's neck, on the couches back cushion. He was comfortable, getting himself even more comfortable by pushing his knee against Yoongi's—a somehow nervous Yoongi.

He'd taken advantage of that, trailing a lose finger up Yoongi's clothing covered arm, "Control." Jungkook said.

Yoongi's eyes connected with his, a hint of unsureness and butterflies swarming in his pupils. Jungkook loved the feeling it gave him—one of power that made him feel worthy and almost complete in a sense. He surveyed Yoongi's face since he'd gotten closer, his lips were a pale pink and his black hair almost contrasted perfect with his pale complexion—a complexion possibly chosen by the gods themselves.

"Control?" Yoongi questioned and Jungkook nodded, hooking a leg between Yoongi's and running his hand over his thigh, "And what if I'm into that as well?" He questioned, turning his face towards Jungkook and their breath mingled—it tickled Jungkook's lips and made him shiver. He cupped the side of Yoongi's face, pulling him closer.

"We can play a game then. Try and take control." He whispered, closing the distance and connecting their lips. Jungkook felt as if he was made for it, to kiss Yoongi, to touch Yoongi, to push himself onto Yoongi's lap and grind himself down into his lap—so, he did just that. He brought himself up onto Yoongi's lap and grinded down, slowly and deliciously.

He let his fingers sprawl out against Yoongi's cheeks and his thumb reach around for his other cheek as he gripped the mans chin and pushed his head back against the couch, disconnecting their lips with heavy huffs, "You're not giving me much of a challenge here, buddy." Jungkook laughed lightly, running his bottom lip against Yoongi's in taunt.

Yoongi just smirked, one of cockiness and controlling, "I could push you down onto this couch and fuck you into oblivion at any time, I'm just letting you have your fun now." He smiled under Jungkook's hovering lips, thanking the gods above that he hadn't been a shaking puddle of sweat in the situation.

Jungkook shivered at the words, licking into his mouth again. The thought made him impatient, pulling at Yoongi's pants buttons and attempting to rid himself of his robe but Yoongi just gripped it, pulling it onto his shoulders again.

"Keep this on, baby." Yoongi mumbled, not noticing the nickname that had slipped but Jungkook noticed—he stopped himself from whimpering out loud. Jungkook's hands hovered over Yoongi's open fly as he thought deeply, he pushed his hand up and under Yoongi's shirt.

"You've done this before, I'm sure, plenty of times." Yoongi's fingers danced over his thighs, "I'm guessing you've been fucked on almost all the surfaces of this place." He teased, finding Jungkook's eyes and watching the fire in them.

"I've never been fucked." Jungkook corrected, sizing Yoongi up with an annoyed glance. Yoongi leaned back, his eyes pierced Jungkook's until he found the truth he was looking for.

Funny.

He laughed, the low toned chuckle sending pleasant shivers down Jungkook's spine, "You've only ever done the fucking, then? You're nothing more than a man who needs to be in charge at all times. Well," He leaned forward, snaking a hand onto Jungkook's back, pulling him closer and more flush in his lap, "I'll make sure to be very gentle."

"I can't be broken easily." Jungkook laughed, arching his back at Yoongi's touch.

"We'll see about that." Yoongi heaved him up. Jungkook's legs wrapped around his waist as Yoongi carried him to the pool table, placing him on the edge of it. They kissed again, tongues mixing and mingling. Yoongi pulled at Jungkook's boxers, discarding them over his shoulder and away from their grinding bodies.

With a hand wrapped around Jungkook's cock, stroking teasingly slow, Yoongi pulled off his lips and pressed their foreheads together. It was a different act, something Jungkook wasn't used to at all. He usually felt no touches, no talking, rare kissing, and nonexistent smiling. And when he had smiled during those other times, it was pure fiction. False fantasy. Forced happiness. Kind of like Jungkook himself those days.

Yoongi whispered into his ear, "You there?" He asked and Jungkook nodded with blank eyes, savoring the sweet touch of the man and the salty taste of him—he knew it would be gone too soon, he felt it already retreating and he pulled Yoongi closer at that thought, cupping each side of his face and attempting to bring back his own cocky presence. Yoongi felt the emotion but he hadn't spoke about it.

"Let’s get this going, yeah?" Jungkook said, taking Yoongi's hand, removing it from his cock and bringing it up to his mouth. He engulfed two of Yoongi's fingers, licking his tongue over and between them in the most sinful way. Then, he pushed them down and lined them with his hole. While leaning back, he gave Yoongi a hungry look, one that told him to move and push his fingers into Jungkook—so he did.

The sound that left Jungkook's mouth was pure paradise to Yoongi's ears. It was a high, airy moan, with his eyes shut tight and his head thrown back. His neck was on full display, near enough for Yoongi to just lean forward and mark it, mark it with bruises and kisses. He restrained from doing so, it wasn't the brightest idea considering who they were—considering who Jeon Jungkook was.

Yoongi's fingers had fully settled into Jungkook for a solid second before he was thrusting them in and out soon enough. Jungkook gasped at the feeling and pulled Yoongi closer to him, "If those are just your fingers, I can't imagine how your dick will feel." He laughed lightly from a sort of pleasurable high.

"Wanna find out?" Yoongi teased, his fingers worked Jungkook open with ease.

"I'm guessing you brought a condom." Jungkook said, and Yoongi nodded at the accusation, already rolling it onto his cock. When he lined it up with Jungkook's hole, he jumped slightly, "Just, go slow." He mumbled. He'd been told it hurt but he'd also been told the pleasure after the pain was absolutely phenomenal—he wanted both, he needed both.

Yoongi stayed near him, his lips up for grabs if Jungkook had decided he needed a distraction, which he did, he'd connected his lips with Yoongi's the moment he began to push in. Jungkook sighed into his mouth as Yoongi sunk deeper and deeper into him. The stretch was unexplainable, sending different senses of pain and hits of pleasure up his spine and throughout his whole body.

The earth stuttered on its axis as Yoongi's hips sped up and his thrusts got harder.

* * *

  
"I thought you said you'd be gentle." Jungkook groaned as Yoongi exited the bathroom in his bedroom. Why he'd let Yoongi use the shower in the first place was beyond him, he couldn't say no, it wouldn't leave his mouth. He was annoyed with himself to say the least but the sight of Yoongi in his room after using his shower made his stomach flutter to his throat.

"I thought you said you couldn't be broken easily." Yoongi retorted, attempting to dry his hair with the towel in his hands, rubbing at it vigorously.

Jungkook nodded, bottom lip protruding out slightly, "Touché." He watched as Yoongi took his clothes from the bed and shrugged them on.

"It was nice to meet you, Jeon Jungkook." He said, bowing with a smirk and making an uneasiness fall into Jungkook's stomach. He wanted to tell Yoongi to stay, but his image was screaming at him to not let his guard down. Stay Secure. Don't let anyone in. It's not safe.

"I know." Jungkook said and Yoongi laughed, reaching for the exit to the bedroom, "Yoongi." Jungkook called out. He wanted to ask him to stay, to sleep with him, to possibly make him feel loved and dirty all at once again, but that wouldn't have been smart.

"Drive safely." Jungkook said instead.

"Thanks for caring." Yoongi joked, closing the door behind him and coating Jungkook's room in an uncomfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ultjaebumi if you wanna


End file.
